1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the heating of dinner plates, and more particularly concerns apparatus for heating a multitude of dinner plates in stacked array.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In situations where food is to be dispensed to a large number of people, as in buffets or seated dinners, it is often desirable to pre-warm dinner plates in preparation for the placement of food thereupon. In restaurants, permanently installed heating equipment achieves the desired pre-warming of dinner plates. If, however, a dinner is to be served as a remote catering to a large number of people in a room not equipped as a restaurant, special provisions are required to pre-warm the dinner plates.
The pre-warming of dinner plates should preferably be achievable quickly with minimal set-up time and with utilization of a safe, reliable heat source. It is also necessary that the pre-warmed plates be easily dispensed from the warming apparatus.
Devices for warming or maintaining the temperature of individual food plates are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,246,884 and 4,530,344. U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,930 discloses a single use, disposable heating pouch useful in warming food products within a close-fitting container. A collapsible chamber for maintaining objects at a controlled temperature is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,948.
The aforesaid devices however, are not directed to the specialized requirements for heating a large number of dinner plates stacked upon an ordinary table in a room not otherwise amenable to the preparation and service of food.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an enclosure device for heating stacked dinner plates.
It is another object of this invention to provide a device as in the foregoing object which is collapsible to a compact size, permitting easy transport to and from its site of deployment.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device of the aforesaid nature which safely and efficiently utilizes a heat source disposed within said enclosure.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a device of the aforesaid nature of durable and simple construction amenable to low cost manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.